


Blink And You Miss It

by elsarenard



Series: The Responsibility Saga [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Parentlock, Rating to change if necessary, Sequel, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tags to be added as needed, oneshots, requests open, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsarenard/pseuds/elsarenard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot continuations of The Parent, covering parts of the story that were skipped over or not elaborated enough or events in the future. Follow more adventures with Sherlock, Molly, and their family. Requests are open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink And You Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> All right, don’t read this if you haven’t read The Parent. It will make no sense. This is a place for me to continue my story, giving more insight on events that happened in the story, or were skipped over, or a place to divulge future adventures of Alex and Johann and the Holmes/Watson family. 
> 
> I am currently taking requests. Feel free to let me know what you want to see. I will update this from time to time with new material if people are interested so please comment if you’re enjoying!
> 
> This first oneshot was requested by emmaljonesbz. It is about Johann explaining how he found the Watsons, with flashbacks of the actual events included. Enjoy!

_Present_

“You still have to explain it to me,” he said.

Johann blinked and considered for a moment. “I’m not really sure where to even start. There was a lot of work that went in. I don’t want to bore you.”

Sherlock shook his head, gaze fixed. “Trust me, I certainly am interested in knowing how an eight year old managed to do what I couldn’t.”

Johann smiled. It was true, his father had failed and he had somehow managed to succeed. Perhaps that was worth exploring.

“Well, it all started when Alex came home from France.”

* * *

 

_Past_

It had been a drab summer over all. Johann kept thinking about everything he’d wanted to do, all the plans he’d had. But honestly, between his father who’d been either glued to a computer or off working cases, and Alex who’d been gone the entire time, he didn’t know how it possibly could have been all right.

But all thoughts of himself immediately disappeared when Alex walked into the door.

Everything about him was off. He’d been with his boyfriend for weeks, and yet there wasn’t a hint of a smile. His shoulders were drooping. There were dark circles under his eyes. Johann could feel something inside him freeze as he absorbed these awful signs.

Back in their shared room, he watched his brother unpack. Alex moved slowly as he put shirts and shorts back in drawers. Johann noted that many of them still had the same smell of the detergent Molly used. Nothing had been worn. And then he noted that Alex removed the condoms…the same amount he’d put in when he left. And Johann felt it was confirmed.

“How was your trip?” he asked, trying to act nonchalant. He leaned back on his bed and continued to observe.

“Fine,” Alex muttered, shrugging. “I mean…we had a fight though…so we’ve broken up.”

“Oh…when did that happen?” Johann asked.

“A few days ago,” Alex said with a sigh. “It’s fine. He was a jerk anyways. I’m over it.”

He did his best not to comment on it. But Johann already knew that Alex couldn’t possibly be telling the truth.

“I’m sorry,” Johann murmured.

Alex flopped down on the bed, curling up on his side. Johann watched his shoulders shake a little, but there was no sound.

With a sigh, Johann stood up and went over to the bed. He put a hand on Alex’s arm, causing his brother to jump a little and glance back at him with a worried expression.

“Move over,” Johann ordered.

Alex scooted over a little, turning onto his other side as Johann slipped onto the bed next to him, curling his arms around his big brother and burying his head in his shoulder.

“Johann,” Alex protested.

“No,” Johann said. “You need a hug. You’re getting one.”

Johann noted that after a minute or two of the contact, the tension in Alex’s body began to disappear.

“It’ll be all right,” he whispered. “But I wish you’d tell me what was wrong.”

Alex yawned. “No.”

_Then I’ll just have to figure it out on my own_ , Johann thought.

 

* * *

 

 

_Present_

“So you knew something was wrong,” Sherlock confirmed. “But how on earth did that lead you to realizing the Watsons were still alive?”

Johann sighed, thinking back to his various steps in his two year long project. “Well, it really all started with my confronting Alex’s boyfriend. After all, at the time both you and I sort of assumed it was something awful that had happened between them.”

* * *

 

_Past_

He’d been particular about the time and place. Johann had observed enough about his brother’s boyfriend to have some idea of his routine. Conner would be in classes and then have football practice in the afternoons. But after that, he’d probably head over to the café he and Alex had used to frequent. And there happened to be the perfect alley on the way.

It took a second, grabbing Conner’s wrist and pulling him into the small quiet street to talk. The boy had stared at him for only a second before he seemed to realize what was happening.

“Why did you break up with my brother?” Johann demanded. “What did you do to him in France?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Conner asked, staring Johann over with disgust. “Did Alex send you to harass me?”

“No,” Johann said. “Alex doesn’t know I’m here. But if you’d like I could make sure you’re reported for the plagiarism I know you’ve done on your last few papers, so you’d best answer my questions.”

Conner stared at him. “You’re a psychopath,” he spat. “The lot of you. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. My father told me Alex had canceled on us. Didn’t come. And then as soon as I get back Alex texts me saying he wants to break up. So you fucking tell me what happened.”

Johann thought his heart might stop beating.

“He wasn’t with you in France?”

“No,” Conner said, yanking his arm away from Johann. “Now, unless you want me to beat your scrawny arse, I suggest you fuck off. I don’t want to see you or your brother again.”

Johann didn’t protest as Conner turned and stalked out of the alley. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to gather the facts. But Alex had been gone all summer? He must have gone to France, the alternative seemed impossible.

But after a moment of gathering himself back together, Johann quickly transformed the information into a solution. Alex wouldn’t tell him a thing, that much was clear. But Sherlock had put Alex on a train going to France with Conner’s father. So if anything, it was him who Johann needed to question.

 

* * *

 

_Present_

“Hold on,” Sherlock interrupted. “You questioned not only Conner, but his father? And how did you convince him to talk?”

Johann smiled. His father clearly already thought his methods were clever, but it was one thing to convince a cheating teenager to talk than an adult.

“Well, it’s all in knowing someone’s week points,” Johann said.

“And those were?” Sherlock asked, folding his arms.

“Oh, father, losing your touch?” Johann said, unable to help it. Honestly, it had been ages since he’d last had something to lord over his father, and this was too good to pass up.

“No,” Sherlock snapped. “But I would like to know how you did so. Did you have Mycroft help you?”

“No,” Johann said. “Because that would have set off Moriarty had Mycroft been involved. It was quite discreet actually. Similar to my confrontation of Conner, I made sure we were alone and for the most part out of sight.”

* * *

 

_Past_

It had taken only a small amount of digging to find out that Conner’s father was a prominent lawyer. A workaholic who spent late nights in the office, and could be counted on to walk to his fancy car well past the hour most of his coworkers would. Which was why Johann chose the parking garage as his location for the meeting.

His mother and father were both preoccupied enough that they didn’t seem to notice when he slipped out late.

The parking garage was dark, but Johann was glad of the cover it gave him. He’d taken the time to poke around to look for cameras, but when he found none he took up his place beside the car he wanted. This was all too simple.

There were footsteps. Johann looked up to see the target approaching. He moved out of his hiding spot, causing the man to jump.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” Johann drawled. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hoffman.”

“Who are you?” the man demanded, glancing around. Johann knew he had to be searching for an adult nearby. A parent, most likely.

“Oh, no one of consequence,” Johann said. “You see, I’m here to ask some questions. And I hope you’ll be cooperative. Otherwise there might be some trouble. See…I have proof…proof that your son is cheating in his classes. And that your daughter has a drug problem. And I’d imagine it wouldn’t be very good for business to have one child in jail and a son kicked out of school.”

He watched a muscle in the man’s jaw twitch, feeing quite pleased with himself as a result.

“And what is it precisely you want,” the man asked, voice tight.

“I want to know what happened to Alex Watson in France,” Johann said.

Hoffman looked him over and after a second a knowing look dawned on his face.

“Ah. You’re related to him. Brother? And why are you so interested?”

“Because he’s my brother,” Johann snapped. “And I take an interest when he’s in trouble. What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t touch him,” Hoffman said. “And I’m not so certain you have proof of anything.”

Johann smirked and reached into his bag to pull out a file. “Copies of your son’s essays compared to those I found on the internet. Pictures of your daughter buying illegal substances. And actually a nice little copy of your financial records. It seems you might be missing some money in there… I’d hate for anyone to tip off law enforcement onto the mistake.”

Hoffman paled as he looked over the incriminating documents.

“And if I comply…this all goes away?”

“Certainly,” Johann agreed. “What happened?”

Hoffman sighed and reached up to run a hand through his hair. “I swear I know very little. I…might be involved in a certain…network. And I was given information that if I were to provide Alex to them, I would be financially rewarded for the endeavor.”

“How much?” Johann asked.

“Ten thousand pounds,” Hoffman said with a shrug. “I made the suggestion to my son to invite him to France with the family. But I ended up suggesting a week before that Conner and the others should head down early and that I’d escort Alex down myself. We had a stop in Paris at which point I suggested going to get lunch before we caught our next train. I took Alex to a building. I can find the address if you’d like. There he was transferred into the hands of some other members of the network and I continued my journey down to Nice. I told my son when I arrived that Alex had changed his mind about coming.”

“And the network…I have an assumption who runs it, but if you’ll confirm it I think we can probably conclude this,” Johann said, voice shaking some. It was one thing to guess this and another to know.

“Moriarty,” Hoffman said. He glanced around again, probably looking for anyone listening in. “I didn’t hear from him directly, mind you. But he has been of help in some of my projects. And it was through some contacts that I found out of his desire to have Alex Watson join his ranks.”

“For what purpose?” Johann asked.

“I asked that myself,” Hoffman said. “I was initially a bit reluctant you must understand. I do know Conner loved him. But I was told Moriarty wants him as a part of us. It makes sense I suppose. Brilliant as he is.”

Johann was thinking, trying to put together the logic there. While he had suspected Moriarty, he had never thought of something like this.

“How? Alex wouldn’t just join up with him,” Johann said.

Hoffman again took the time to look around himself before whispering. “Well, Moriarty has a special plan. I know very little of it, but I had heard the rumors.”

“What rumors?”

Hoffman smiled. “Why that the Watsons are alive. Though the rumor is only Moriarty himself knows where they are.”

Johann reeled back, doing his best to not let the horror and shock appear on his face, even as he let his mind run wild. John and Mary alive? Impossible!

But even with the high improbability, Johann realized it could be true. The deaths had been filmed, but things could be faked of that nature. The corpses were burned beyond recognition…dental records used that could have been changed beforehand. Oh god, what was he to do?

“Where is he keeping them?” Johann asked, voice low. “You must have some idea. Surely there are ‘rumors.’”

“Oh, a few,” Hoffman said with a wave of his hand. “But all I know is that they’re not imprisoned. Too much work keeping guards on twenty-four seven. Somewhere remote.”

“If I find out you’ve lied to me,” Johann said in a low voice, “I won’t hesitate to release information. And I’m sure Moriarty wouldn’t be pleased if he found out how willing you were to snitch on him. Were I you, I’d make sure to remedy any misinformation now. Is that all you know?”

Hoffman stared at him for a moment. “Dear lord, Moriarty’s got the wrong one apparently. But yes, that’s all I really know. Though I have talked with his personal assistant before. She said something about his regular travel. I don’t know if you could look into it. But…he often travels under the name of Jack Shipman.”

Johann bit his lip. It was true, Moriarty probably had taken time to make sure the Watsons were secure for his plans.

“Fine,” Johann said. “Now, go ahead and go home. No need to arouse suspicion by having you here longer than necessary. I’ll be in touch if I need anything else.”

Hoffman sighed. “I suspected as much. Well, not that I really would like bringing down Moriarty’s wrath but…I suppose having someone trying to help Alex couldn’t do any harm.”

Johann froze and spun around, clenching his fists.

“One last thing,” he said. “Whatever crimes you’re committing you will end. Whatever money you’ve stolen you will return. And the money for Alex…you’ll donate that. Or else I _will_ end you.”

Hoffman stared at her him for a moment. Johann just gave him a look and hoped it was enough. Then again, he’d have Mycroft check up on him in a few months. When he knew it was safe.

* * *

 

_Present_

“So you not only went out at night, but you confronted a man working for Moriarty in an abandoned parking garage?” Sherlock said drily.

Johann rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I was fine. As you can see.”

He was fairly certain that had Alex not been in the hospital, Sherlock might have told Molly and seen to it that he was grounded for a month. But thanks to there being more pressing matters at hand, he’d probably get away with it.

“Anyhow, so really after that it was a lot of searching. I tried on my own for a while. But there really was only so far I could go.”

“Which is when you went to Mycroft.”

“Well…actually I ended up going to him about Alex’s intelligence offers in the first place,” Johann admitted. “And that’s when I realized…I needed his help.”

* * *

 

_Past_

Johann was torn between feeling furious and feeling scared. Alex being requested for intelligence…it was hardly believable. But all he could think of was his brother ending up dead in some foreign country. Shot full of bullets or blown up or some other dramatic death. He was suddenly wishing he hadn’t had that James Bond marathon with Uncle Greg.

But nonetheless, he’d set up a meeting with Mycroft after school, hoping maybe he could straighten things out.

Johann sipped his water, looking down at the table and pondering how he could even phrase this without insulting Mycroft. But this had to happen. There was no way he could just sit quietly and let this happen.

“So, nephew,” Mycroft drawled as he stalked over to the table, “what was it you wanted to speak with me about?”

He took a deep breath. “Well, I want you to find a way to withdraw the intelligence offers. I don’t want Alex working there.”

Mycroft raised a brow as he took his seat. He waved at a terrified looking waitress who came scurrying over.

“I’ll have a cup of coffee, fresh brewed, not some nonsense you’ve kept sitting in a pot for a few hours. 8.25 grams of coffee for ever 150 ounces of water. I would like cream on the side to add at my leisure. And a soda of some variety for my companion. Do not disappoint me.”

“Coke,” Johann said.

She disappeared before he could say another word. Mycroft smiled wryly and turned back to Johann.

“Now what is this nonsense about Alex? I really didn’t think you’d be so dull, Johann, to assume that this decision is up to me. Your brother will decide as he sees fit.”

“I don’t want him getting hurt,” Johann said through gritted teeth. “Please, Uncle, talk him out of it. I’m sure you could.”

“He has his father’s stubbornness,” Mycroft said with a sigh. He watched as the coffee was deposited on the table, eyeing it for a moment before moving to pour in a small dash of cream. Johann took his own coke in hand.

“So?”

“So, he would likely only act contrarily to how I told him to,” Mycroft said with a sniff. “And to try to outwit him and suggest the opposite might be equally horrible in terms of results. For the moment I think leaving it to him to decide is for the best. There are pros and cons either way.”

Johann closed his eyes for a moment. “If it was Sherlock…would you have let him do it? Were he fifteen and making this choice?”

Mycroft’s expression shifted for a moment. “He is irrelevant to the situation.”

“No, he’s not,” Johann said, glaring at his uncle. “It’s the same for me and you. We look after our brothers. I don’t want mine hurt.”

Mycroft picked up his cup to sip at his coffee. “You mustn’t let these feelings keep you from living life, Johann. I assure you, there is far too much at stake here. You must learn to control them.”

Without another thought, Johann slammed a hand down on the table.

“Case in point,” Mycroft muttered, moving to wipe up the slosh of cream that had spilled over. “But I will consider making an effort to steer Alexander in another direction. Does that satisfy you?”

He felt himself relax some, taking a deep breath and nodding. “Yes. Please. Whatever you can do.”

“Is that all?” Mycroft asked. He glanced down at his phone. “I do have a meeting in another half an hour.”

“Actually no,” Johann said. “I…I wanted to ask if I might borrow some resources of yours. You see, I’m doing a project.”

“I’m afraid I cannot help you with your schoolwork,” Mycroft said with a wave of his hand. “Ask your mother for help there.”

“No,” Johann protested. “It’s…it’s about Moriarty. I want to help.”

Mycroft again cast a wary look his way. “And what type of resources do you need then?”

“Databases of some kind,” Johann said. “I presume there are such things in your divisions. Places I could search to try to find someone.”

“I assure you, if you’re looking for Moriarty we already have multiple people on the task,” Mycroft said with a sigh. “He simply cannot be found.”

Johann shook his head. “No. But it’s important. Please, can you help me?”

Mycroft stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “I will send information to you. There will be complex logins you understand. And if you share anything with anyone…you will find the consequences quite troubling. But otherwise, yes, I’ll make sure you can have information you need.”

Johann breathed a sigh and sank back into his chair. “Thanks. Perfect.”

Mycroft rose from the table, leaving a few pounds to pay for the drinks. Johann stood as well, abandoning his half consumed coke. With help soon to come, he had a lot to be ready for in terms of his research.

* * *

 

_Present_

Johann sighed and looked at his father, loving the half admiring half begrudging expression on Sherlock’s face. This was well worth it, going through all the details. His parents had always told him he was smart, but it was nice to have real physical confirmation.

“So, Mycroft’s resources…that was how you found them?”

“It took a lot of time,” Johann admitted. “Weeks. Months even. You and mum both complained constantly that I was locked away in my room or at the library. But it was necessary. I couldn’t have done it without devoting as much time as I did.”

“Well indulge me,” Sherlock said, leaning back in his seat. “Walk me through some of the process.”

* * *

 

_Past_

Johann had never bothered with a mind palace before. His father raved about the technique, but he used simpler ones to work through things. However, in the months of work it took to search for Moriarty, he soon found himself working to build together the information he needed.

Rooms devoted to information. Whole compartments for facts and figures and maps.

But it was the day he figured it out that he sat cross-legged on his bed, staring up at a world map only he could see. It was time to get the country at least figured out. He’d read through every report he possibly could about Richard Brooks and Jack Shipman and Barry Brandt and Lucifer Grimm and a dozen others he’d managed to work out.

The map of the world was spread before him, countries that were possible lit up. It started out all a glow, but he knew it had to be narrowed down.

His mother stood before him. The one he’d chosen to guide him.

“Well, it would make sense that if they’re not under guard they’d need to be able to survive on their own…so somewhere they could speak the language.”

“English speaking,” Johann said with relief watching as the map significantly dropped countries. “Though many countries speak it well enough these days. Still, better not to arouse suspicions probably.”

“Yes, but a high metropolitan area would be easy to escape,” Molly said. “Much too easy to hop on a train and be halfway gone before he could stop them.”

“Surely not England,” Johann reasoned. “Too close to home. Too easy to be back to Sherlock and in protection. Somewhere rural.”

Dozens of cities dropped off in America. He eyed Canada thoughtfully.

“He’d have to have traveled there some,” mind-palace Molly said.

Johann pulled up the list of places he knew Moriarty had traveled and compared it with the countries he had on the map. He took off a few more.

“You said you’d found some information on financials. Money spending? Where was that going?”

Johann looked over the list again. While he had initially been thinking it might be Canada, hardly any of Moriarty’s funds had gone there. United States was still possible though, possibly some area in the West.

“The United States was more vigilant in trying to help catch Moriarty after the bombings in 2017,” Molly pointed out. “So perhaps somewhere else? Somewhere he knew his face was much less likely to be recognized.”

It was a gamble, but one Johann was willing to take. He dropped the entire country from the map and turned his sites on the last. Australia. Well, the same applied as with other countries. He simply had to eliminate major cities. In all likelihood, the Watsons had probably been deposited in the outback. It was only a matter of finding where.

He opened his eyes again and slid off the bed. Johann went back to his computer and opened it. More searching was necessary. But at least he had an idea where to start. He paused and looked up at the mirror Alex had hung on the wall. His eyes caught the silvery white scar on his cheek. He gazed at it for a moment.

It had only been a year ago his parents had offered to have it removed. But he had refused. He’d grown used to it. It was all he knew.

A finger traced the line and Johann knew what he had to do. More than ever before, he had to make sure the criminal who had spent so much time ruining their lives was put to an end.

* * *

 

_Present_

“Molly guides you in your mind palace?” Sherlock demanded. “Why not me?”

Johann just rolled his eyes. “Dear lord, I just find mum a little more grounding, all right? She does help me with homework more.”

“It’s only because she remembers useless information like the order of the solar system,” Sherlock muttered.

Johann shook his head and remained quiet on the issue. He probably shouldn’t have ever brought it up.

“So Australia?” Sherlock said. “And from there?”

“Well there wasn’t a clear travel record,” Johann confirmed. “After all, once in the country it wasn’t hard for him to find ways of transport that didn’t record a name. But really it was a matter of analyzing population growth. I knew in such a small town, three people would be significant. So I looked for a quick increase in population, resources, etc. It took a while I’ll admit, but I soon found a record of a small town that had gained three new members in 2019, not long after Mary and John went missing. After that, it was really just a matter of contacting them discreetly. That was probably the hardest part. No internet. No phone lines. I managed to get a supplier who was flying in to drop a message for me. And then I encouraged Mycroft to have men standing by, which he did.”

Johann watched with a smile as Sherlock tried to absorb all of the information.

“I’m proud of you,” Sherlock said. “No matter what happens to Alex, I can be glad knowing you got the Watsons out safe. Without you…who knows what would have happened.”

He managed a smile, even as his heart ached at the thought of what was happening to his brother. But then again, that was one thing he’d never tell his parents.

* * *

 

_Past_

“Uncle Mycroft,” Johann begged as he watched his uncle motion Lestrade into the hospital room. He watched as a metal cuff was clipped onto Alex’s wrist, even as he lay unconscious.

“He’s a criminal,” Mycroft said with a sigh. “And he must be dealt with accordingly. Surely even you know that, Johann.”

“He only did it because of Moriarty,” Johann argued, even as a few tears began to drip down his face. He reached up to wipe them away with his sleeve. “Please, you have to help him.”

“There is nothing I can do,” Mycroft said. “He made his decision.”

Mycroft’s eyes wandered over Alex for a moment before he turned away. His face had hardened again.

“Please,” Johann begged, doing his best to keep his voice steady even as he continued to cry.

“There’s nothing I can do,” Mycroft said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to cleaning up after my brother’s mess.”

“He shot Moriarty, shouldn’t that count for something?” Johann argued.

“And twelve other people,” Mycroft snapped. “Twelve, Johann. Innocent people. With families of their own. And he should just walk off scot-free?”

“He would still be valuable to intelligence,” Johann argued. “Even more so now that he has proven he can kill. He could do assassinations for you.”

“I cannot discuss this now,” Mycroft said, waving his hand. “Another time, Johann. But really there’s no point. Alexander will be tried and convicted. I have no doubt.”

Mycroft began to walk away, umbrella swinging lightly in his hand. Johann gazed after him, doing his best to weigh his options. But it soon became clear.

“I’ll help you,” Johann said.

Mycroft froze. He turned around slowly, face impassive. “What was that?”

“I’ll help you,” Johann said, taking another step forward. “Anytime you’d like. I know my father is often uncooperative. But I’d help with anything you needed. I’ve already proven to be as smart if not smarter than him. Finding John and Mary. Surely that counts for something.”

Mycroft stared at him for a moment, but his eyes glinted and Johann could practically see the calculations running in his mind.

“I will see what I can do,” Mycroft said. “But I do not guarantee anything, nephew mine.”

“Anything,” Johann promised.

“I will hold you to that,” Mycroft said. “Now, don’t you have a transport you wanted to arrange?”

* * *

 

  _Present_

“I love you very much, Johann,” Sherlock suddenly said. “You do know that, don’t you?”

Johann jumped, surprised by the words that had pulled him from his thoughts. “What?”

Sherlock gave a half smile. “I love you. I want you to know. Since we might lose Alex…I realized I…time is short. You were very brave and very clever. I’m so incredibly proud of you. And I’m sure your mother is too.”

“Thanks,” Johann said. “Though I wouldn’t worry too much about Alex. I…I think Uncle Mycroft will come through on that.”

“Your faith in Mycroft is astounding,” Sherlock said with an eyeroll.

Johann shrugged. “Well, the things brothers will do for one another…they can be pretty astounding sometimes.”

Sherlock just shook his head, muttering something under his breath that sounded like a bad word. Johann just smiled and looked at his phone. It was almost time. Sure enough, within a few seconds the door opened

“Mr. Holmes? Your brother is ready with the car if you’d like to get going. The Watsons are arriving on schedule,” Anthea said.

Johann stood up.

“Well, are you ready?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course,” Johann said with a smile. “I’ve been waiting almost two years for this day. Come on, let’s go see them.”

He stepped towards the door, thinking only that it was nice to see things finally coming together. Two years was much too long really, even for the smartest Holmes, which at this point, he most certainly had proved himself to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive comments, kudos, or requests all will keep me going. If I don't get much feedback on this work I'll probably give it up. So let me know dear Parent readers!


End file.
